<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty &amp; Panting by CGotAnAccount</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084224">Pretty &amp; Panting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount'>CGotAnAccount</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The ADVENTure Continues! [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Katt - Freeform, M/M, Ridiculous underwear, fbw, frat boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You promised me a present,” Keith growls against Matt's lips as he walks him backward into the dorm room, kicking the door shut behind them to muffle the sounds of the frat house's annual holiday party going on downstairs.</p>
<p>“Someone's eager,” Matt laughs and tips his neck for easier access as Keith trails biting kisses down to his collarbone. It would probably land a little more on point if his own fingers weren't fumbling with Keith's belt, clumsy with the buzz running through his veins. “I thought you were gonna be a good boy this year.”</p>
<p>“I'm never a good boy for you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Holt/Keith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The ADVENTure Continues! [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty &amp; Panting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 14 of ADVENTures!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You promised me a present,” Keith growls against Matt's lips as he walks him backward into the dorm room, kicking the door shut behind them to muffle the sounds of the frat house's annual holiday party going on downstairs.</p>
<p>“Someone's eager,” Matt laughs and tips his neck for easier access as Keith trails biting kisses down to his collarbone. It would probably land a little more on point if his own fingers weren't fumbling with Keith's belt, clumsy with the buzz running through his veins. “I thought you were gonna be a good boy this year.”</p>
<p>“I'm never a good boy for you.”</p>
<p>Keith punctuates the point by sinking his teeth into the join of Matt's neck and shoulder, leaving a proprietary mark that'll be a bitch to cover. He considers it payback for the claw marks left on his biceps last time around.</p>
<p>Red blooms under the pressure almost instantly and Matt moans, faltering at the flare of pain as he stumbles backward and falls to the bed. Keith has always known just how to get him going, balancing on the edge of too much, whether it's pain or pleasure – he can already tell it's going to be one of those nights as Keith follows him down with an iron grip on his hips.</p>
<p>Matt yelps when Keith's hands fist into the material of the shorts he has on, nearly shredding them as he yanks them down with a sharp tug – and promptly stops in his tracks.</p>
<p>“Uuh-”</p>
<p>“Like 'em?” Matt waggles his eyebrows and props himself up on his elbows, shimmying and kicking until his shorts wind up on the floor somewhere, baring his surprise to the world. “I picked 'em out myself.”</p>
<p>The look on Keith's face is pleasantly intense as his palms skate up Matt's thighs until they hit silk and lace. Tiny satin bows look even more delicate where his thumbs stroke them, pressing them flat against Matt's hipbones through the patterned mesh.</p>
<p>His cock twitches where it's confined, long past turned on enough to leave a conspicuous damp patch in the silk that hugs his package and clings to the top of his thighs. The lace panels had been a gamble, toeing the line between 'hot' and 'Keith might give him a wedgie for wearing something almost romantic'... except-</p>
<p>“Flip me over, Kitten.” He winks up at Keith, biting his lip in a move that looks sultry but really serves to hide the shit eating grin that wants to blossom. “I know you can at least follow directions.”</p>
<p>Keith does as he's told, squeezing gratuitously as he manhandles Matt onto his stomach, crowding in close to press his still-clothed crotch against the back of the silk underwear. His thumbs stroke into the silky fabric, then pause all at once. He lets out an incredulous huff that builds into a groan, and then he's got his forehead planted in the middle of Matt's back as he shakes the bed with his laughter. “Really, dude?”</p>
<p>“Fabulous right?” Matt grins and wiggles his ass into Keith's chest, letting the glittery letters make themselves known. “So are you gonna or what?”</p>
<p>“I dunno anymore,” Keith tries to get out through his giggles as he looks back down at the novelty underwear, “I mean, I think you wilted my boner.”</p>
<p>“I did not,” Matt protests, still wiggling his hips back into the bulge that definitely isn't going anywhere anytime soon, “now give me that man meat and do as you're told.”</p>
<p>“Alright, fine,” Keith huffs again, palming Matt's cheeks through the fabric with a grin, “one ball jingling coming right up.”</p>
<p>He reaches down between Matt's legs and cups his balls, rattling his hand like he's playing Yahtzee.</p>
<p>“Gah! Sto-<em>ahp</em>!” Matt yelps and tries to squirm away with a wince, kicking Keith in the thigh as he crawls forward to escape. “Not like that!”</p>
<p>“What?” Keith asks with a parting squeeze and his own snarky grin, “I'm only doing what the pretty panties tell me to do.”</p>
<p>“That was attempted murder of all my future children,” Matt grumbles, flopping his chest down onto the bed so he can twist to pout at the menace behind him. “My little swimmers are probably all so dizzy they'll never make it anywhere now.”</p>
<p>“Good thing they're only going into the laundry then.”</p>
<p>Keith smooths his hand down Matt's hip where he's still up on his knees, the glittery 'Jingle My Balls!' still winking up at him in the dorm's low light. He can't resist leaning forward to nip at the edge of the satiny cloth, nuzzling his cheek into the meat of Matt's ass. It's so soft and slippery... it would feel fantastic wrapped around him.</p>
<p>“Having fun back there?” Matt flexes his cheeks, knees spreading for stability as Keith continues to shower his ass in attention.</p>
<p>“Can I fuck you with these on?” Keith asks in lieu of a response, licking a stripe up the covered crease of Matt's ass with a hum, “I'll be careful.”</p>
<p>Matt curses, nodding into his forearms as Keith scrambles out of his jeans behind him. With his eyes closed the clinking of Keith's belt and rustling of fabric sends a heady zing of anticipation up his spine, one that only coils tighter when the bed dips under the weight of knees settling behind him again. Keith's cock pressing against the cloth is a hot silky smear that pulls a shuddering breath from both of them, a tease and a promise as he drags the head all the way down to nudge at Matt's balls.</p>
<p>“You look so fucking hot like this,” Keith bites out, hands flexing and kneading the material at Matt's hips. “Fuck... I'm gonna get you more of these.”</p>
<p>He hooks two fingers in the crotch of the panties and drags them to the side, revealing Matt's second surprise.</p>
<p>“Ta-da!” Matt shakes his ass and grins at Keith's sharp intake of air, “It's the holiday special today, two for one.”</p>
<p>Keith doesn't waste time responding as he yanks Matt's hips back and buries his face between those cheeks, mouthing along the head of the plug. He had known that Matt had something up his sleeve tonight from the way he'd been especially eager – but this...</p>
<p>“Fuuuuck,” he groans and palms himself, resting his forehead against Matt's exposed cheek for a moment before reaching up to slowly slide the plug free. “God, I'm gonna wreck you.”</p>
<p>“Do it,” Matt moans, clenching on nothing as it finally pops free. It had been driving him crazy all night, trying to keep his head on straight through the party with the plug grinding inside him and his cock enveloped in luxurious silk... but now he's finally reached the payoff for soldiering through the torture. “Come on Kitten, fuck me full.”</p>
<p>Keith obliges, pushing in on a long slide until his balls rest flush against the bunched up silk. They grind there for a moment, rocking together as Matt adjusts to something even bigger than the plug, and then he's nodding and arching his back for Keith to fuck him in earnest.</p>
<p>Except... maybe it's the holiday spirit, or the feeling of the soft cloth grazing them on each thrust, but Keith doesn't much feel like risking ruining those pretty panties today. He glides a hand up Matt's back and then down his chest, thumb stroking as he rolls his hips in a steady glide.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Matt asks, turning his head where it rests on his forearms, panting into the crook of his elbow as Keith presses in deep and grinds again. “Are we like... 'making love' or some shit?”</p>
<p>“Definitely not,” Keith laughs as he reaches down to rub the satin and lace holding Matt's straining cock. “I just... I like these. Feels nice.”</p>
<p>Matt can't really argue with that, it does feel nice. The quiet of the room only broken by their soft panting and the slick sounds of Keith filling him. It's weirdly erotic to have someone take so much time with him, and thinking about it too hard makes something hot and squirmy build inside of him. He buries his burgeoning blush back into his forearms and spreads his thighs wider. “Well... yeah, okay.”</p>
<p>So Keith takes his time. Leaning down to plaster himself to Matt's back is the natural choice, freeing up a hand to pet over his trapped cock as Keith slowly, gently, <em>tortuously,</em> ruts inside him. It also means that the mess of sandy hair that's always in his face is spilled to the side, leaving Matt's neck bare to decorate as he sees fit. It's easy to lean his weight onto an elbow and stretch forward, playing with Matt's chest as he worries at the skin of his shoulder with his teeth. He loves it when it makes the man's breath go fast and shallow, the fabric beneath his palm growing increasingly damp as Matt starts to tighten around him.</p>
<p>“Are you close?” Keith whispers the question into his ear, punctuating it with a nip as Matt writhes beneath him. “You're nearly dripping, baby.”</p>
<p>The clutch on his cock seizes just like Keith knew it would, and Matt lets out a warbling moan into his forearms. Keith lets him ride it out, grinding in deep to keep the pressure where Matt needs it most – only pulling out when his friend is shuddering in the aftershocks.</p>
<p>“I wanna come right on those pretty letters,” he growls, hand striping his own cock as he tugs the fabric back over Matt's used hole. “Maybe I'll wrap them around my cock later and think of you.”</p>
<p>“Holy fuck,” Matt wheezes, pushing his hips back to graze the head of Keith's cock as he starts to come, “you really fucking like these.”</p>
<p>Keith's response is closer to a gurgle than actual words as he dumps half his brain matter onto the glittery words covering his best friend's ass. The material looks even more tempting all wet and pearly, covered in sticky white like a claim. He doesn't bother resisting the urge to smear it in, not even when Matt laughs at him and drops his hips to the bed.</p>
<p>“Having fun back there?”</p>
<p>“I'm buying you more of these for Christmas,” Keith grunts, collapsing forward to crush him in a squid-like embrace.</p>
<p>Matt laughs and grinds back, briefly grimacing at the slimy and rapidly cooling cloth sticking to him.</p>
<p>“Sounds good Kitten... but first, how about you get me a washcloth.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>